1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus having a function of acquiring a Web page via the Internet, a system, and a Web page processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital electric household appliances have become increasingly popular. Such conventional digital household appliances are mainly so-called “stand-alone” devices such as a digital TV, a DVD player and an MP3 player. However, more attention has recently been given to a category called “network electric household appliances.” The network electric household appliances sharply differ from the conventional electric household appliances in that they are mainly Internet-capable household devices. This means that Internet technology, whose main platform has been personal computers, begins to be used in the field of electric household appliances. In near future, Internet technology and personal-computer technology would be positively applied to the field of digital electric household appliances.
Technology of so-called Web browser is very prevalent in the technical field of personal computers and the Internet. Web browsers are now introduced not only into personal computers but also into most types of mobile phones and some types of televisions. It is widely recognized that the range of applications of Web browsers is very wide. It is expected that Web browser techniques will be applied very widely to electric household appliance controllers, remote controllers, etc.
One of Web browser techniques, which has drawn special attention, is Java®. As is well known, the use of Java® can remarkably enhance the performance of expression on the screen displayed on the Web browser, and can realize display as if a computer application were running on the Web browser.
However, with increasing popularization of Internet-capable digital household appliances in the future, it will become necessary to harmoniously associate various functions required for digital household appliances, such as “voice recognition”, “speech synthesis”, “odor recognition” and “emotion recognition”, with network functions or Web browser functions. These functions need to be dynamically applied to the network household appliances and Web browsers in the future.